I am God
by Viteros
Summary: Sephiroth musing in Lifestream after his death. Woot.


Vengeance  
Viteros  
Viteros@hotmail.com

  


I am Sephiroth.

  


I will not be denied. 

  


But such agony I have been through...and the defeat in the Crater, the disastrous failure, the ultimate defeat, the destruction of a God, impossible...until I died...

  


But how? All of my plans had gone so well until then-I had butchered those fools in Nibelheim, watched the river of blood that flowed slowly down the steps and steamed in the fire...let loose mother...but in the end even she is but a mere wrinkle in my eternal thoughts. But what is the most hideous, torturous thought that invades my mind now...

  


I killed him. I had him at sword point, I _impaled_ him, and yet Cloud Strife lives, _he_ threw _me _into the Mako pit, where I crystallized and was killed once...

  


But Hojo, my loyal but foolish father revived me. I lived again, and yet once more I failed. But vengeance will come one day...

  


But now all that I can do is swim through Lifestream like one of those fools around me walking through one of their insignificant cities, those small groupings that are nothing compared to me, Sephiroth, the Human God! I was beaten by a mere human...my _clone_, Cloud Strife, with his ragtag band of rebels, who would have thought I'd be destroyed by a copy, a parasitic wench, a dog, a common thief, a worthless, dreaming wreck of an ex-pilot...and a dead man.

  


But I will win in the end, for I am Sephiroth. I bide my time, here in this eternal mix of life and death...

  


Memories go through me now, memories of my earlier existence, of my biological mother, Lucecria, who was, in the end, a weak fool like the others. She went to Hojo. He was an idiot, and was mad, insane...

  


But how mad am I? Is my mind so far gone as my father's? We both became infused with the heinous, accursed Jenova, and both endeavored to destroy others for the sake of ourselves...

  


But my mind keeps coming back to the memory of Cloud Strife...the unnamed clone...

  


He was the most powerful, somehow greater than I in the end. He beat me, killed me, _twice_! I remember still, at the Mako reactor...only five years ago, but it feels like an eternity...

  


I walked out of the reactor, holding mother close to me, all the while speaking to her..."We are now coming back to our destiny, Mother...this is my Planet, and I will not be stopped..."

  


Then came Strife, running behind, face red from agony of the death of his savior and the evil insanity of his mentor...but I am not insane, I am not evil, I am fulfilling my destiny! Strife came and I turned, like the warrior I am, and slashed with the eternal blade Masamune, and stabbed through that impotent fool, through his torso and lifted him, glorying in the horror in his face, the shock and pain, such pleasure! But then fate took another dark turn and stopped me, it's rightful master, allowing my, my _copy_ to destroy me! He came down, gripped my blade and hurled me into the eternal abyss of the Mako pit...and there I died once...

  


Then I met him again, after I had been revived, and had taken on new forms, become God! After my loyal mother was slain, I became the Bizarro-Sephiroth, Lord of the Ethereal, and yet I was killed by this shadow of mine. Then I became the Fallen Angel, One Winged Master of Death, whom very _planets _obey, and yet I was destroyed, by the Knights of the Round, the Ultimate End, and then...

  


I reverted, I whirled Strife through a huge tunnel of ancient life, where he saw back to his prior 'adventures' before finally confronting me, his nemisis. Then we faced, blade for blade, my unholy Masamune against the Ultima Weapon, which utilized the very power of the Planet which I controlled...

  


But the irony of this would make me smile, if my blue, bloodless lips may now...

  


I was slaughtered. Strife struck again and again, I couldn't count the blows, they came so fast, I couldn't block, couldn't dodge, couldn't attack! Until finally he ripped into my scalp, and the last he saw of me was my horrified visage floating in the air, hair and cape spread in a grim aura of death, when the powers I had built up turned back on me. As blood streamed down my face the way it had in the streets that long ago in Nibelheim, and my mouth opened, a silent scream, while I said to myself, pleaded to the world, "No, not again, not that dead agony again, no, not that, no! I am God, I cannot be beaten now!"

  


But that is long ago. I am dead now, a burning, dark essence floating through Lifestream and a hateful, disgusting corpse in the Crater, perfectly preserved but despised by all, even those mysterious, terrible monsters who shun me, even when they must feed. And my cold, dead hand still clutches the ancient dark blade Masamune...

  


I still have a vital energy in my heart, and I will rise again. I am darkness incarnate, and I cannot be denied my eternal destiny.

  


The time draws near when Cloud Strife knows not what horrors await him, and his allies. I am still hanging on to my physical form, my one boon, my key to once more wreaking havoc upon the world and seeking retribution...vengeance.

  


For I am Sephiroth...

  


I cannot be denied my destiny...

  


And then, Cloud Strife, we will see who dies. 

  


  



End file.
